Jamie's Birthday Suprise!
by rylanwaterbender
Summary: It's Jamie's 12th Birthday (As well as my 14th.), and Jamie wished Jack could be here for his birthday. And, thank you all. One shot.


_**Hi, people! Today- February 9, 2013- is the day I turn 14! So, I am writing a FanFic of Jamie's birthday when he turns 12! So, enjoy!**_

Jamie's Birthday

_Beep! Beep Beep! Be- CRUNCH!_

Jamie's hand flew over the alarm clock, which woke him up. He glanced groggily at the blinking numbers.

"Six o' clock," he mumbled, crawling out of bed. "What's life coming to when a kid can't sleep anymore?" He stretched, glanced at his calendar, and stopped.

On the day of today, in red letters, said: _My 12 birthday!_

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. His mom and his little sister, Sophie, walked in. Mrs. Bennett was holding pancakes, and Sophie was holding a card.

"Happy birthday, honey!" His mom said. She chuckled as she watched Sophie hop on Jamie's bed.

"Birfday boy!" she giggled. Sophie wasn't old enough to speak in full sentences.

"Yes, I am twelve today," Jamie grinned at his sister, who was holding the card.

"I made it!" she said proudly, thrusting it to him.

Jamie picked up the card. It was, indeed, a poorly draw picture of Jamie (drawn in blue) and Sophie (drawn in green). Although Jamie couldn't tell if the figures were holding hands or slapping each other, he read it anyways. The card said, in Sophie's poor handwriting:

_I lov uou, Jamiay. Happie birfday. Sophie._

She had put all the 'e's backwards, as well as the 'a's, and she had misspelled a lot of words, but- Jamie could tell- she put effort in this card. So he kissed his tiny sister on the head. "Thanks, Soph. I love it."

Sophie beamed. His mom set the pancakes in front of her son. "Make a wish, honey."

Jamie paused and thought hard. Then, a wish came to his head. _I wish Jack and his friends could be here._

Jamie blew out the single candle on top. His mom and sister applauded.

"Come on, Sophie," Mrs. Bennett whispered to her daughter. "Let's leave your brother to his breakfast."

**~EVENING~**

Jamie looked out the window and felt his heart sink. _Jack didn't come!_

Jamie sadly rolled over in his bed and closed his eyes.

That's when he felt something cold on his nose. _Huh?_

Jamie's eyes flashed open. _A snowflake? That means-_

Suddenly, he heard sleigh bells. The he heard whispering.

"Ow, mate. I knew we should've stuck with the tunnels," an Aussie accent whispered.

"_Da, da," _sighed a Russian accent, "But we are doing this for him."

"Whoa, whoa!" A familiar voice laughed. "This is for Jamie."

At this point, Jamie grabbed his coat that was given to him by Pippa that afternoon. He raced out of the door. He saw five friends of his, all whispering…. If you called arguing whispering. They were in a huddle, backs turned to Jamie, completely unaware of his presence.

"It's his birthday," protested a white- haired teenage boy, holding a staff. "I wanted to say hi and wish him a happy birthday. I lost my sister when I was seventeen."

"Actually, she lost you," a seven- foot bunny hissed.

"That's the point!" the teenager responded. "Jamie's like a brother to me. He looks a lot like Emma, I think they could be somehow connected in the family."

A flying young woman with feathers like a hummingbird's questioned, "You mean related?"

"Exactly!"

"Hmm," an older, Russian man stroked his long, white beard. "Emma…. She was always on the 'nice' list."

A stout, round golden man nodded, and created an image of a teenage boy who had a striking resemblance to the teenager (except he was wearing a cloak), holding hands with a younger girl, the both of them running- and laughing. Then, the image swirled and changed to the same teenager, turning every once in a while to toss a snowball at a younger boy that Jamie recognized- Jamie himself.

"Erm..." Jamie said.

The Guardians turned around. The dreamsand disappeared.

Then the Guardians- Jack, Tooth, North, Sandy, and Bunny- turned back around into a huddle, and North whispered, "One, two, three…"

Elves marched out from behind the bushes, playing flutes, trumpets, and drums. Yetis spun double- sided torches like professionals. Tooth's fairies flew over with a cloak of flowers and draped it on Jamie's shoulders. Goggies (the Aussie slang for 'eggs') formed the words _Happy Birthday._

Then, the Guardians sang:

_Happy Birthday to you,_

_Happy Birthday to you,_

_Happy twelfth to you, Jamie,_

_Have a good twelfth year, too!_

Jamie laughed in delight. The yetis all extinguished their staffs and threw them back on to the sleigh. Sandy threw dream sand fireworks into the night air.

Jack walked over to Jamie, holding a brown box tied with a dark blue ribbon. "This is from all of us," he said, handing the box to Jamie.

Jamie carefully undid the ribbon, for he wanted to keep it. The Guardians leaned forward in anticipation. The elves leaned into some thorn trees and let out a loud YELP! So, Sandy threw dream sand on them.

Out of the box, Jamie pulled out a pair of brown, old- fashioned ice skates, yet they seemed to be in good use.

"They belonged to me when I was your age," Jack said. "They may not be good to skate, but North refashioned them a bit."

North smiled. "I hope you like them."

Jamie put the skated back in the box, and questioned, "Wait, how'd you-

"Oh," Bunny said, "Our friend, Shooting Star, Guardian of Whishes."

Jamie hugged each one of the Guardians. "Thank you," he whispered.

Jack ruffled his little friend's hair. "See ya in the winter!"

_**So, yeah, I hope you like it! This is also dedicated to my twin, TT2! You are a great twin sister!**_


End file.
